Green Lantern's Time
by Awesomedude17
Summary: When Link found a ring, he never would have thought that he would become a member of the Green Lantern Corps.
1. A New Light

Green Lantern's Time

By Awesomedude17

It has been one year since the day Link had saved Hyrule.

One year since Ganondorf had nearly took over the world.

One year, since he had been cheered on for that victory.

But when Midna, his closest friend decided to split the Twilight Realm and his world, he felt empty. Truly empty.

Link was now at the ruins of the Temple of Time, right in front of the pedestal. Holding the master sword in his left hand, he gave a good long look, and with a few spins and a stab, put the sword back from whence it came.

Link gave a sigh, and looked at the back of his right hand, seeing the Triforce of Courage.

He knew that he was a beacon of hope, a reason to see the light of day.

He knew that the only way to do that, was to have indomitable will.

He turned around and began to walk out of the temple ruins. He looked to see foliage, which he grabbed with his clawshot. He began to climb the thick vines and soon dropped down to the entrance to the Forest Temple. A monkey soon came out to wave him 'hello', which the hero returned.

He returned to Ordon Village, a quiet farmer's town, and climbed the ladder to his home. He opened the door and gave a deep sigh. After making a dinner of soup and bread, he went to the telescope he had in a high window of his home, and looked through it. A magnificent night sky, filled with wonderful stars.

_How nice._ he thought. He moved the scope to the right and saw a shooting star.

He widened his eyes in intrigue and zoomed in.

It was at that point that it he noticed that it wasn't a shooting star.

It looked like a machine.

And it was headed, straight for him.

In a panic, he dropped down from several ladders and rushed out of his home. With a jump and a roll, he soon found the object crashing through his home. Splinters from the destroyed tree home flew everywhere. After the initial shock died down, Link found that the crash woke up all of Ordon Village.

"Link, what happened to your home?" Colin asked, sleepy, but shocked.

"Seems like a rock from space flew down and destroyed your home Link." Talo yelled in excitement.

While it was 'exciting' to see a rock fly down to the earth from nowhere, it was not fun for it to happen to one's own home. Link immediately got up and ran to the wreckage of his former home, look of shock on his face.

_Now where am I going to live in?_

And then he noticed... moaning? Link listened in closely, and heard someone. Whatever that object was, it held someone. Link climbed into the wreckage without a second thought.

"Link, what are you doing?" Hanch yelled out. Link soon threw some of the wreckage to the side and soon found himself in his cellar. He lit up his lantern and looked down.

There was a liquid on the floor. Link kneeled down and put his fingers to it. He rubbed it in between his fingers, and soon realized what it was.

_Blood._

He looked around, and finally noticed a faint green glow coming from the corner. As he got closer, lifted the wreckage and finally saw who it was.

It was blue man with strange green clothing all over his body. He was bald and had no eyes, or nose. He seemed to have a second set of little arms on its chest.

And on it's left hand, was a glowing Green ring. It turned to the swordsman, and with a cough, spoke.

"I... I am dying."

Link was amazed, and fearful for the man's life. He tried to grab him, but he resisted.

"I do not see much time left in me..."

The ring on the man began to fly off and glow brighter. And in that instant, flew onto Link's left ring finger. That moment made Link look in curiosity, and looked over the dying creature.

"It seems the ring... has chosen you... _*cough*_ Recite... the oath..."

And with that, the man died. Link wasn't sure what had happened, but he was sure to find out soon. He soon saw a lantern of some type, and grabbed it, looking at it closely.

"LINK, THE BUILDING'S FALLING!"

Link widened his eyes as he finally noticed the groaning from the building. He dashed out, grabbing the sword Rusl had given him early on on the way out, and dived out of the building. He picked himself up and the building soon collapsed. He soon felt Ilia grab him in a strong hug, crying.

"Please don't do something like that again, you could have died."

Link looked at the woman, and patted her back. He then broke the hug and looked at what was left of his home, and soon sighed.

"Cheer up Link, we can give you a home while we rebuild your home." Mayor Bo said, patting Link's back hard. Link couldn't help but smile, knowing that people in Ordon Village cared for him at the very least. He nodded and began to walk towards the village.

_What is this ring?_ Link thought to himself, not sure what to think of it.

"Link, where did you get that lantern? It's a pretty strange looking thing." The mayor asked.

Link looked at the mayor, and told him that he found it during his travels, and decided to keep it at home. The mayor nodded and left Link to his machinations. Link decided to take the lantern and climb to the roof to get some fresh air. Once he was there, he sat down and looked at the lantern.

_I do not understand what this is for._ Link then remembered, something about an oath.

_Now if only I knew what that oath was._ Link placed his ring over the lantern, and it seemed to speak to him. In a trance-like state, Link began to speak.

_"__In brightest day,_ _in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight,_

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power—Green Lantern's light!"_

In a flash of green light, Link soon took off into the sky, not sure what was happening.

He did not know it, but he had just begun his training to become a Green Lantern.

Several minutes of flying through space is enough to make even the most stone cold faced people to look in amazement. Link was actually flying through the heavens. He couldn't help but laugh in joy. After a few more minutes, he saw a planet, not sure what to think of it. Link soon thought of several situations. Link prepared for combat, and soon enter the planet.

With a thud, Link rolled on the ground, and picked himself up in pain. He honestly felt worse pain, so he picked himself up with no problem. At that point, Link noticed that he was in a room, cleaner than anything he had ever seen before, and then saw a door open. Out came a man, dressing in green like the blue man that died. He had the exact same ring that Link had, and wore a mask.

"Well well, looks like we got ourselves a rookie in our ranks now." The man spoke. "What's your name?"

"Uh... Link... My name is Link."

"Link, my name is Hal, Hal Jordan, and welcome to Oa." Hal shook Link hand. Link just stood there, not sure what to think.

"I'm guessing you don't know what happened? Don't worry, same thing happened to me. Nothing you won't get over."

"Uh... right... okay... Hal... what is this ring for?"

Hal looked back with an annoyed looking face and said, "Really?"

"Yes... really."

Hal shook his head and began to speak.

"Kid, you got a lot to learn before you get to work. Follow me." Hal began to walk out of the room, with Link following.

_What is going on?_


	2. A New Poozer

Green Lantern's Time

By Awesomedude17

As Link went through this new world, he had begun to wonder what really happened.

"So, Link, tell me about yourself."

"Oh, alright..." Link cleared his throat before talking. "I come from a land, named Hyrule."

"Hyrule, recently went through a civil war."

Link looked at Jordan incredulously. "How'd you..."

"Ring's got a near-encyclopedic amount of knowledge. Do you know of America?"

To Link's surprise, he knew exactly what Hal was talking about.

"Y-yes!"

"Heh, you are definitely a rookie." The two were now looking over Oa in it's full glory, and Link could not believe how wonderful it was.

"You ready to fly?"

"Fly?"

"Yep!" Hal jumped off the railing and Link looked down in shock, before seeing the man actually fly, in a green glow.

"You're..."

Hal chuckled and floated over to the swordsman.

"Listen, it's a lot to digest, I know, I've been there. So just relax, and THINK FAST!" Hal said as he pushed Link off the railing. Link, panicking, though of anything, to see if this ring he had could indeed make him fly.

Shortly after, he found himself actually controlling himself, before actually doing it. He was ecstatic, invigorated, amazed. He flew around in ways that would be considered reckless, but he didn't care at this point, this was the most fun he had in a long time.

"Good thing you're enjoying yourself. Now come on, I need to explain a few things. Follow me." Hal flew off in a random direction. Link nodded and flew with the Lantern.

"Okay, so, a few things. First off, this is where the Green Lantern Corps are situated. We are an intergalactic organization that protects the universe, and all who live in it, and your home, is in sector 333, out of 3600 sectors, each protected by two lanterns each."

Link nodded, but seemed a bit lost at the more specific terms, such as 'sectors.'

"Second, the reason we are all green, is because it is the embodiment of willpower. Seems like you wore green long before you joined this group of people."

Link also nodded at this, chuckling at that coincidental fact.

"There are other powers represented by other colors."

"Other... colors?"

"Red stands for pure rage. The Red Lantern Corps are the meanest, nastiest bunch of assholes you'll ever meet, and they are not too bright either."

"Shouldn't be too bad facing them, right?"

"You know what fire feels like? Lava? They have something even hotter, and by God, it hurts too."

Link promptly shut up.

"Orange stands for extreme greed. There is only one person who has a ring in that corps, and he's pretty much willing to take anything of value, so watch your wallet near him."

Link rolled his eyes at that one. He knew that rupees would probably be useless outside of his world.

"Yellow, is fear. That's all I'm saying for now."

"Wait, why?"

"Later. Blue stands for Hope. The corps we know are pretty much the group that will always fight danger without being helpless. Purple, I think is compassion. Or am I mixxing that up with indigo again? I can never seem to get difference between the two colors, right?"

"Actually, I believe that indigo is a darker shade of color."

"...Whatever you say Rookie."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you are a rookie. Now, we're gonna take you to the guy who's gonna train you."

The two landed on a seemingly random platform.

"Who?"

"Me."

Link turned to see a giant... pig-man, if that was something to call him. He looked like he could outfight the swordsman in terms of brute strength. The man gasped at this thing and took a step back.

"Hmm, you smell of fear."

Link took a deep breath a stepped forward.

"You really want to tango with me?"

Link merely narrowed his eyes, and reached for his sword, but not drawing it.

"Heh, you can't be serious, are you?"

Link flared his nostrils, and entered a battle position.

"Well, you got guts, I'll give you that. I'll take it from here Jordan."

"Right, don't go easy on the guy Kilowog, we need to make sure he can do this." Jordan said as he flew off. Kilowog turned to see the swordsman and walked up to him.

"Alright you, listen up, the name's Kilowog, and I'm gonna teach you how to use that ring of yours, and make you learn to face against your worst fears. If you ain't got what what it takes, then you are a pathetic poozer. Are you pathetic?"

"No!"

"Then show me! Give me your best shot!"

Link tried to use the ring to make something he could recognize. He managed to summon a ball and chain, similar to the one in his arsenal, and swung it at the drill sergeant. It hit hard and true, and Kilowog was knocked back. Link, trying to overcome his adrenaline rush, found himself actually worried that he might have killed Kilowog, until he saw the man get up.

"Heh, pretty good for a first try, poozer, but ya need ta make it better than that. That was lesson one, and the rest starts now."

Several hours were then spent on basic constructs, combat training, scenarios, and even on avoiding the gravitational pull of the sun, something that Link learned about the hard way.

"Come on, that ain't gonna save ya in space!"

Link was holding on for dear life with two clawshot constructs. A green sun was basically pulling him in, and he had absolutely no idea how to fight that.

"Alright Kilowog, that's enough, I need to take him to the elders."

The trainer looked to see Hal come back. Kilowog got rid of the sun construct, which let Link fall face down.

"Fine then. The rookie knows his way around combat and scenarios, but needs work on his constructs. If he gets into a star's orbit, he will be toast without something ta pull him out."

"Alright. Link, you ready to go?"

The swordsman merely moaned, never having to do something of this magnitude.

"Well, you didn't have to go all out on the poor guy."

"Why not? He looks promising."

"That's what you say about a lot of 'em."

"It's true."

"Look, I'll just take him to the elders right now, you look after the other recruits."

"It's my job, nice seeing you again Hal."

"Nice seeing you too." Hal said as he began to one arm Link and fly away.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Mmmm..."

"I felt the same way when I first came here for mandatory training. Don't worry about the big guy, he'll grow on you."

"He... reminded me... a lot about... Gorons."

"Well, unlike them, he doesn't eat rocks." Hal set Link down on a chair. "Now, rest up, we're meeting the elders in 15 minutes. You think you can handle?"

"Ohh..."

"I'll... take that as a yes." Hal flew off, leaving the very tired swordsman to sit down.

_Why did you do this to me, Nayru?_


End file.
